Tiempo
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Porque Sammy sabia que se había acabado su tiempo para estar con su dulce niña de ojos dorado, se había ido su oportunidad de estar con su amada Hazel y sólo le queda esperar que su bisnieto, su Leo, se reúna con ella tal para poder decirle hola una vez más.


Tiempo

Sammy Valdez podía decir que ha tenido una esplendida vida. Formo un buen negocio, su propio taller mecánico. Tuvo una hermosa y tierna esposa. Un excelente hijo. Un par de nietas maravillosas y ahora un adorable bisnieto. Sin embargo el cambiaria todo eso por solo _verla _una vez más. Ohh, como la extrañaba. A su querida Srta. Lamarr, su hermosa chica con ojos de oro. Su amada Hazel.

Sammy sabía que había sido culpa suya el perderla. Si tan solo no hubiera vendido el diamante tal y como se lo prometió. Porqué Sammy se había dado cuenta de cómo funcionaba la "maldición" de Hazel. El diamante le cobrara un precio al dueño. La mayoría de los que compraron esos diamantes eran personas avaras, codiciosas, egoístas, personas con el único fin de traer desgracias a los demás, que solo pensaban en su propio beneficio; por eso habían pagado el precio con aquello a lo que querían beneficias…sus vidas.

Pero Sammy no era así, Sammy no era codicioso ni egoísta. Sammy no quería riquezas eternas ni todo el dinero del mundo. Él quería mudarse a Texas, colocar un pequeño taller de mecánica y vivir el resto de su vida con Hazel. Pero el cometió el error de vender el diamante y la joya se cobro el precio, se llevo lo único que era importante en su vida, le arranco la razón principal de su existencia…le arrebato a su Hazel.

Pero la extraña niñera de su bisnieto, doña Callida, le había confesado que Hazel volvería. Y él le creyó, porque podía sentir que doña Callida era más que eso, tenía un poder superior. Muy parecido al que deprendía Hazel, muy parecido al que desprendía su bisnieto.

Cuando su nieta, Esperanza, salió embarazada el pudo sentirlo. Él pudo sentir como esa pequeña vida que se formaba sería importante en el futuro. Una pieza clave en el desenlace de alguna historia, posiblemente su historia.

La primera y única vez que pudo ver y cargar a su bisnieto, a su Leo, pudo darse cuenta de que era parecido a Hazel. Ambos tenían esa aura casi divina rodeándolos. Nunca le había preguntado a su nieta sobre el padre de Leo, solo sabía que había sido un genio en la mecánica con mucho poder económico y que había caído encantado con la personalidad de su nieta. Él sospechaba que había algo más en ese hombre, pero no podría decir que.

Sin embargo, al ver a Leo pudo notar otra cosa. Esa parte de su alma que había muerto con la ida de Hazel, había renacido en el pequeño bebe que era ahora su bisnieto. Y con ese conocimiento Sammy solo quería llorar, porque eso significaba que su tiempo, su oportunidad, su vida había pasado. Que ya no le correspondía a él estar al lado de su amada Hazel. Que a partir de ese momento seria Leo quien estaría ahí para Hazel.

Sammy le hablo al bebe Leo, le pidió que cuidara a Hazel, que la apoyara, que estuviera ahí para ella…que le dijera hola de su parte. Quiso decirle más, pedirle que le dijera que nunca la olvido, que ella _ES _ el amor de su vida, la razón por la que siguió despertando cada mañana hasta el día de hoy. Pero no puede hacer eso, debía esperar a que llegue el momento en que Leo se lo diga por él mismo. Y cuando ese día llegue, no solo serán las palabras de Leo las que Hazel escuche, sino también las de Sammy. Porque a pesar de todo, una parte de Sammy ha renacido como Leo. La parte más importante, esa que ama a Hazel, que solo quiere verla una vez más.

Esa misma noche, echado en su cama, Sammy mira fijamente el techo. Sabe que ya no vera un amanecer más, sabe que es momento de que su vida termine, sabe que ya llego su hora, que no pueden haber un alma viviendo en dos cuerpos a la vez. Sabe que es momento de descansar y esperar volver a verla.

Desde su cama puede ver como un hombre alto y pálido aparece. Trae puesto un traje negro que le da un aspecto aun más peligroso de lo que ya parece con sus severos rasgos.

_-Samuel Valdez-_murmura el hombre-_es momento de irte_

_-Lo sé-_responde Sammy haciendo un amago de pararse

_-¿Tienes alguna idea de quién soy?-_pregunta el hombre al ver como el alma de Sammy se desprendía de su cuerpo y se paraba a su lado

_-La muerte-_responde sencillamente

_-Eso es solo parte de lo que soy-_murmuro el extraño_-Soy Plutón, el dios romano de la muerte, las riquezas y rey del inframundo_

_-Eres el padre de Hazel ¿verdad?-_cuestiona Sammy sabiendo que no se ha equivocado

_-Si-_se limita a responder el dios_-Debido al gran amor que le tuviste a mi hija es que estoy aquí. Tu alma no puede entrar en mi reino porque parte de ella está instalada en una nueva vida_

_-Leo…_

_-Tu bisnieto es hijo de un dios, temo decir que no pertenece a mi panteón y que a la vez lo hace-_dice Plutón ante la mirada confundida de Sammy_-pero su destino sigue ligado al de mi hija_

_-Ya veo-_murmuro Sammy_-¿qué va a pasar conmigo? Usted dijo que mi alma no puede ir a su reino_

_-Muy pocas veces parte del alma muere y renace en un nuevo ser-_ comienza a explicar Plutón_-el resto de tu alma se va a unir con la parte que ya renació. Pero primero debes sumergirte en las aguas del Leto_

_-¿las aguas del Leto?-_pregunto sorprendido

_-Ellas limpiaran tu alma para que pueda tener un buen renacimiento. La parte de tu alma que ya renació no pudo ser limpiada, si te reúnes con ella tal y como estas podrías perder la cordura. No diferenciarías una vida de otra_

_-¿Qué es lo que van a limpiar esas aguas?-_pregunta temeroso

_-Tus fallos, tus alegrías, tus penas, tus sueños, tus esperanzas, tu memoria, tus sentimientos-_dice enumerando_-Las aguas del Leto borraran todo lo que representa Samuel Valdez, para poder dar paso a Leo Valdez_

_-¿Olvidare a Hazel?-_pregunta Sammy angustiado_-no quiero olvidarla, no puedo…_

_-Parte de tu alma ya está en Leo Valdez, cuando veas a mi hija la recordaras y a la vez no. Sentirás nostalgia. Tendrás un vago presentimiento de haberla visto, pero no la recordaras del todo. No está permitido_

_-Si hago lo que me dices…¿podré estar cerca de ella otra vez?-_consulta decidido

_-Sí, haz lo que te he dicho y la veras, no puedo prometerte que estarán juntos de nuevo. Pero formaras parte de su vida_

_-Solo quiero estar cerca de ella, protegerla desde las sombras si es necesario_

_-Ven conmigo Samuel Valdez, ya es tiempo de que tu alma se junte de nuevo_

Esa noche Samuel Valdez…Sammy dejo de existir. Su alma viajo hasta reunirse con su parte faltante. Esa noche Sammy abrió los ojos con otro nombre, con otro destino, otro futuro, esa noche Sammy pasó a ser Leo.

Y es por eso que años después cuando un hiperactivo semidiós hijo de Hefestos llego al campamento Júpiter, no pudo evitar quedar prendado de la belleza que desprendía Hazel. Porque en lo profundo de si, Leo sabía que la conocía, sentía que ya había visto esos hermosos ojos como el oro.

Leo sufre en silencio, siempre se le ha dado bien hacerlo, sufre y sufre porque sabe que no es suficientemente bueno para Hazel, porque sabe que ella necesita alguien que pueda cuidarla y protegerla como se merece.

Pero eso no impide que Leo haga todo lo posible para llamar su atención. Que se trague el pánico que suele inundarle cada vez que habla con una linda chica. Porque Leo está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de poder estar con ella, de ser su protector, no importa si eso significa enojar a un gran número de ninfas y al mismo Narciso o tener que abrir la maldita galleta para asegurarse de que ella estará bien.

Porque Leo siente que su vida y la de Hazel están más unidas de lo que se puedan imaginar. Leo siente que hay algo más, algo que los recuerdos de Hazel y Sammy no mostraron. Porque dentro suyo Leo quería ser Sammy para poder estar con ella. Inconscientemente Leo quería volver a su antigua vida.

Y lo intenta. Leo hace todo lo que puede para parecerse más a Sammy, él no se da cuenta de lo fácil que es caer en ese papel, él no se da cuenta que a Hazel parece gustarle Leo tanto como le gusto Sammy.

Ninguno de los dos es consciente de que tan fácil caen el uno por el otro. Ninguno parece ver que su relación varía de la amistad al amor con cada interacción.

Ellos tienen una ventaja, nadie se ha dado cuenta de lo que les pasa. Nadie nota como van volviéndose más cercanos. Nadie parece ver como Hazel poco a poco se va acercando más a Leo dejando de lado a Frank o como ella se fuerza a estar con el romano para evitar estar cerca del griego.

No, nadie lo ve. Todos están muy ocupados con todo lo que está pasando. Ni siquiera Frank parece darse cuenta de que Hazel ha dejado de ver a Sammy para ver a Leo.

Porqué los nervios, los temblores, la timidez, la alegría y todo lo que provoca Leo en Hazel es por ser Leo y no solo un recuerdo de Sammy.

Porque solo Hazel es consciente que se centra en Frank para alejarse de Leo, que no sabe explicar cuándo es que Leo dejo de ser un recuerdo de Sammy para pasar a ser importante para ella.

Y Hazel no puede evitar soñar con escapar de noche y cabalgar en la compañía de Leo tal y como solía hacer con Sammy.

Porque solo Hazel sabe lo importante que Leo se ha vuelto para ella. Y solo ella sabe el miedo que le provoca tener ese sentimiento. Porque existe una razón por la que Hazel aún sigue con Frank y es que ella no soportaría perder a Sammy otra vez. Ella no podría seguir si eso pasara.

Porque el corazón de Hazel tiene miedo de perder a Leo de la misma forma que perdió a Sammy, porque Hazel no sobreviviría si Leo fuera arrancado de su vida. Porque ella sabe que parte de su alma se volvió a morir al saber que Sammy no formaría nunca más parte de su vida y ella simplemente sabe que la mitad que le queda se iría si perdiera a Leo también.

Sammy, Hazel y Leo son una misma historia contada en dos tiempos. Porque Sammy y Hazel no pudieron tener su felices por siempre tan y como soñaban durante esas noches de luna en las que paseaban a caballo, su historia obstruida por la misma Gea. La misma Gea que planteo una guerra en medio del reencuentro de Hazel y Leo.

Al final fue Gea quien escogió a los siete. Al final fue Gea quien decidió que la historia entre Sammy/Leo y Hazel no debería ser.


End file.
